


【黒緑】關於使用舌刷的秘訣

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 橫倉
Relationships: Yokoyama Yuu/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 13





	【黒緑】關於使用舌刷的秘訣

**Author's Note:**

> #關於dczy刷舌頭...  
> #real向  
> #對不起hsy，希望你妹有讓你開心到  
> #hsy生日快樂

位於玄關的鞋櫃上被放置著一台手機，擁有該物品的主人正慌張的尋找中。從客廳、廚房到臥室都看了遍，怎麼找也沒有他目前迫切需要的東西。他喪氣的唱著自編的奇特曲子邊走往玄關方向，居然在大型鞋櫃上找到，大概是回家時隨手一扔就進屋去了。

橫山終於可以鬆口氣，他怕又像錢包證件一樣的搞丟，想到那些繁瑣的申請手續就煩躁不已。他扭動方才過於緊張而僵直的肩膀，握在掌心內的手機突然震了一下，像是收到訊息通知的樣子。

原來是47tv的更新提醒，橫山好奇的點開一看。

···他真沒想到影片內容是這樣的荒唐無稽。

橫山原本要拿手機做什麼的，現在他通通想不起來了。雖然已經知道成員們已經都被安排好時段發佈，但具體內容還是公開之後才與飯們一同得知。根據擔起團內企劃執行角色的大倉說，這樣大家也能同時擁有一樣的驚喜感，而且不是挺有趣的嘛。

畫面上滿溢著冒泡的酒意，映著的男子身穿灰色連帽外套，不知為何在自家室內還將帽子乖乖戴上，亂糟糟沒有打理整齊的深色瀏海散亂的覆在額前，看起來髮絲有些微的被水氣浸濕。他是剛剛才出浴嗎？橫山這麼天真的想著。

優秀鼻梁骨上乘著愛用的金絲邊圓形墨鏡，顯的他臉更加小巧精緻，藏在淡色鏡片後的眼睛透著股股水滴。彷彿沒有睡飽的紅腫眼皮，像個無辜的大型犬隻。

由於對方拍攝的角度原因，顯露不常注意到的下排牙齒，沒有完美矯正的齒列歪斜的裝飾在粉舌周圍，他還伸出長長的舌肉讓人欣賞。甚至像獻寶似的拿出清潔舌苔的刷棒，開始刷起他的舌面。

···有趣過頭了吧？

大倉邊說話一邊不斷刷著舌，嘴內溢滿分泌的唾液彷彿下秒就要滴出。他看起來醉的不輕，胡亂無章的刷動舌面，卻只有尖部被刷的乾淨。根本不像在清理苔垢，倒像是在舔舐絨毛刷。

終於放下刷子結束鬧劇，可薄唇上沾著他自己的口液，像擦了唇彩上了高光， 勾引人的意味十足濃厚。

橫山面無表情抖著手放下手機，他感覺到自己耳後傳來的熱度，不用看鏡子大概也知道自己臉紅的徹底，而且居家穿著的褲子襠部被撐起弧線。

看成員的自拍影像卻勃起了，有比這個更糟糕的事情嗎···。

♡♡♡

橫山家厚重的門面被重重拍打幾下，對方像是沒有耐性的惡劣挑事者，既不按門鈴通知也不出聲。走廊上昏暗的省電燈泡讓近視的橫山看不清門上小孔內的景象，只好有些冒險的開了小縫，想看看是哪位沒常識的蠢蛋在這個時段打擾別人清夢。

門板比往常的重，而且不是普通的重量，橫山好不容易開了門，卻沒看到走廊上有人影。朝向下方一看才發現大倉靠著門面上睡著了，橫山要是能狠心一點讓他睡在走廊上就完事，幹嘛還扛著對方進屋安置呢。他沒多想，就是當順手撿了個沒有自理能力的可愛幼犬回家。

從外頭不知道晃了多久的時間，又髒又醉醺的弟弟讓橫山突然的潔癖發作，硬是抓著醉鬼去廁間想讓他洗洗手來保持清潔。

肩上的重量即使是有在鍛鍊的橫山也感到吃力，扶著他往浴缸邊台一放，接著擠出泡沫往大倉的掌上仔仔細細的進行標準的洗手步驟。碰觸到的指尖、指腹與掌心肉無一處是不發熱的，又或者是橫山自己偏低的體溫而感覺接觸面散發炙熱的醉意。

普普通通的清潔行為卻搞的自己臉紅心跳，對方像被塞滿白色棉花的布偶，即使討厭淋溼也只能乖巧等待主人慣例的清潔行為。

清理完手邊之後，橫山突然注意到洗臉台上放置的刷子，正是先前大倉使用過的款式。哥哥壞心的想欺負這個任人宰割的笨蛋，拿起刷子捏開下顎就放了進去。

"あーー大倉、乖乖打開。" 像對待年幼孩童的照顧者，刷子都拿在手裏了，逼著對方無法拒絕的張大嘴。

橫山買來的刷子根本沒用過，新開封不久的舌刷有著還沒刷軟的絨毛，粗細不一的硬度刺刺癢癢的騷刮在大倉舌上。

大倉平時就有自己清潔舌苔的習慣，乾淨的細舌又被橫山算不上溫柔的刷著，使得大倉反射性的分泌出唾液，濕淋淋的弄髒他自己的下顎處。興許帶上些醉意的加乘，大倉的小嘴泛出晶瑩的水光，誘人的模樣讓橫山也不在意手指頭上被弄的黏膩。

橫山下腹硬的發燙，像從粉色舌刷傳遞而來的熱意。他甚至想把自己的東西塞近大倉的嘴裏，是不是正如妄想中的一樣舒服。

"うっ！······あ？" 橫山一個不小心把刷子伸的太內側，壓到大倉敏感的舌面部位，差點反射性的乾嘔起來。大倉掙扎著把嘴裏的異物取出，然後睡眼惺忪的睜開眼睛。

"横山くん？···"  
他眨眨眼像隻迷茫小鹿剛認識世界一般，迷迷糊糊的看著眼前的人影。橫山慌張的藏起剛剛那個用來欺負他的東西，一臉正經的掩蓋剛剛的惡行，但他卻傻的忘了遮住自己鼓間。

大倉左看右看又回往橫山那塊撐起的地方，他裝作不解無辜的偏頭疑惑，伸出慣用手食指來點著硬物。

"為什麼？···這裡腫起來了？······ね、横山くん？" 他低軟的小聲問著眼前的哥哥，故意還是無意的抬眼詢問對方，鏡片後側是閃閃透著天真的鹿眼。

♡♡♡

橫山瞇起細長雙眸享受著身下人的服務，大倉濕滑的嘴裏埋著他的硬物。橫山並沒有脫下衣服，布料被自己的汗水纏上，浸濕了他的居家服。

大倉雙手扶著他的肉莖，像舔著什麼美味霜淇淋一樣，用他被清理乾淨的舌頭一口一口的品嚐味道。頭部頂端的裂縫正興奮的收縮著精口，上一秒被舔淨的透明液下秒又爭相的分泌出來。

大倉發燙的舌面緊貼著敏感頭部，試圖撫慰他的躁動不已的細胞。橫山甚至覺得大倉是不是根本清醒著，對方安靜乖巧的模樣是平常看不到的一面。

橫山將大倉原本還戴上的衣帽摘下，銀環點綴在耳垂，連接上的是一片媚紅，橫山哼哼輕笑了聲，看來他還是有意識到現在進行的情事。

"ふ、っ、ふん、···う、" 大倉的鼻息打在橫山的部位，氣息撫著的肌膚泛開紅色，在橫山過白的膚色上顯得刺眼。

"大倉、能不能含進去一下？" 橫山啟口嗓音正與往常相反的低啞，陷入慾望漩渦的他想貪心的要求更多。

"うん···あっ、ん···" 大倉含進肉莖頭部，小嘴完整包覆著對方的形狀。

"對，就是這樣。大倉くん、好乖。"  
"幫哥哥吸吸看好不好？就一下下。" 橫山用上最溫柔體貼善良的語氣，輕輕的用指腹摸摸他柔軟的髮絲，哄騙著弟弟幫忙自己硬痛到難受的部位。

啾嚕啾嚕的吸吮聲響在狹窄的廁間內，淫靡的情況聽了都臉紅心跳加速。

"う、っ♡、よこ、やま、くん♡" 橫山摘下他的墨鏡，對方像無辜小狗的眼角暴露在橫山眼底，重重加深他的罪惡感。沒了遮掩的阻礙物，大倉小巧的臉龐暈染著紅腮，向下蔓延在穿著衣服而看不到的地方。

而大倉原本就過多的唾液正好給了橫山方便，他按捺不住想埋往更深處的慾望，扶著大倉的後腦就開始淺緩的抽動起來。

薄唇環繞在硬物周圍，弧度稍翹的邊緣被摩擦的泛紅。上唇旁的小痣成了無限迷人的存在，誘著摘採者的盜取，想驗證看看是否散著跟他本人一樣甜膩的糖度。

"ぅ、う、···やぁ、ぁ♡···は、ぁ♡···" 大倉口腔的深處凹槽，橫山一下下的戳進，不適應的深度令大倉生理反應的分泌淚水，眼睛糊糊成一片濕淋淋的水色，被玩弄的可憐兮兮模樣。喉內咽出的音符軟糊黏成塊狀，無法拒絕著橫山的無禮入侵。

橫山看著眼下的他，泛起一股酸澀的醋意。大倉是否醉了就這樣讓人隨意蹧蹋？過於乖巧又醉人的弟弟，橫山被想佔有弟弟一切的私欲主宰，甚至想栓起鏈子讓他別到處去找人喝酒。

"うっ···ん、ぁ···うぃ、う♡···" 過大的入侵物體狠狠輾壓大倉的小嘴，來不急擦拭的唾液滴答垂落在他穿著的外套上，像個尚未擁有自理能力來清潔自己的孩子。細長的咽喉處不斷反射性的吞嚥，期待寫滿他的眼裏，還有著餘裕來收縮舌肉給了橫山大量的性快感。

"大倉，我想射了、想射進去你嘴裏···" 橫山粗暴的擺動著臀部讓頻率逐漸加速，他強硬的扣著弟弟的後腦，戳刺的角度過於深入。大倉皺起眉心配上哭成迷糊的眼是最後的引火線，他毫不猶豫的射了進去。

灼熱的液體撒滿口腔內，大倉含著他的精液不敢嚥入，腥臭的味道滿溢舌尖。

"吞進去或許有獎勵呢？還是要吐出來？大倉くん♡" 橫山邪魅的挑起下顎在他透紅的耳邊說著誘人提議···。

♡♡♡終わり♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> #所以為什麼dczy讓我們看他刷舌頭  
> #我還是不知道why  
> #太泥了這篇  
> #拜託按個小愛心  
> #大家要記得洗手手喔!


End file.
